


is it worth it? (Of Course It Is)

by Radioabsurd



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Past Nakia/T'Challa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: WARNING//THERE IS M/M SLASH. THERE IS ALSO COUSIN-COUSIN BUT WITH A TWIST. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY, PLEASE DON'T READ.HERE WITH CAUTION.TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS MIGHT BE PRESENT. THIS IS UN-BETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.☆COMPLETED☆





	is it worth it? (Of Course It Is)

T'Challa has only ever "Frozen" for two people. 

Sometimes, he wonders if his pain was worth it, but then he'll look beside him at those warm brown eyes and that big smile and the answer is ridiculously easy. 

Of course it is. 

••• 

She's one of a kind, is what he thinks when he first meets her. T'Chaka, his father, was in a meeting and his mother, Ramonda, is reading to his little sister, Shuri, in the castle's grand library. 

He's skipping into the market, a smile on his face showcasing his two missing teeth, with a book in his hands. Before he gets o his favorite spot to read, he's suddenly pushed over. 

He looks up to see a literal angel, the bright sun making the shape of a halo around her head. 

She's looking down at him and before he knows what's happening, a dark-skinned hand is in the air and he places his own in hers. 

He's standing there in shock while she smiles, hands still together, and says something that will stick with him forever.

Later, he deals with the teasing of Okeye and his little sister because they find it hilarious that he "froze" once he saw a pretty face. 

When he goes to sleep that night, he dreams with a sleepy smile and the first inkling of love that he will always hold for the angel. He dreams of her first words to him. 

"A little clumsy for a prince, no?" 

••• 

When he and Nakia were together, and he had to start studying to rule, it was perfect. 

Until it wasn't. 

Nakia had started becoming interested in being a War Dog, no fit job for a soon-to-be queen. When he had told her that, of course, she had snorted and raised a sharp eyebrow. 

"Well, who said I was to be queen?" 

T'Challa broke, but he never stopped freezing when he caught sight of her and never stopped loving her. 

Well, that was until he caught sight of those dreads and gold-capped teeth. 

••• 

T'Challa will never stop loving Nakia as absurd as that sounds. She will always be an important person to him regardless of how he loves her. 

The romantic love he held for her changed to platonic love with one sight of that silver ring on a string around a brown neck and those brown eyes tightened with anger. 

He hadn't known at first that his second angel, the one who would save him from falling like Icarus, was his cousin nor did it bother him much when he learned later on. Erik was the love of his life, the golden jaguar to his black panther. The darkness to his light. 

T'Challa had first expected the newly formed relationship to last less than 5 months because surprisingly Nakia and Erik were alike in more than one way. 

But nevertheless, here he is, with Erik by his side and Nakia as one of his best friends. 

••• 

When T'Challa thinks about the months where he cried his heart out and doubted himself and wonders if it was worth it, he checks his phone to see the latest message Nakia sent him and listens to his one and only laugh with joy when he tells him about it before he relaxes because the answer is ridiculously easy. 

Of course it is.


End file.
